


Up to the Roof

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot from a girls' high-school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to the Roof

Jinnifer is in her final year of high school. She likes Sports and thinks English is a waste of time. She has blood type O, and a birthday in July, which means that everyone assumed she was so fucking vain about wearing a D-cup already by middle school. Her three favourite things in the world are her Nike Extreme sports bra (with gold racing stripes!), her mother's cooking and, for the last three weeks, strawberry flavoured lip gloss.

She is running up the stairs of the school building, still sweaty from Saturday football practice. Softball practice finished fifteen minutes ago.


End file.
